Combat Magick
Combat Magick Template Combat Magick Novice Create Spell +1 Magick Offence Basic Combat spell(Kenetic) Fire Element Combat Magick Fire I +Fire Element(you start to learn how to work the fire element) +heat I(able to add heat to your combat spell but your are not able to produce flames yet.) Combat Magick Fire II +heat II(you are able to make enough heat to produce fire) Combat Magick Fire III +heat III(able to produce very hot flames to the point that it would give 2nd degree burns with just contact) Combat Magick Fire IV +1 Magick Offence +heat IV(this is border lining enough heat to melt metals and even insenerate liveing flesh to ashes. the heat is very very intence and you are able to see alot of blue flames) Combat Magick Fire V (limit break) +heat V(Master at the Fire Element, and you are now able to produce up to white flames, these flames could melt someone instantly or turn steel and some other metals into liquid instantly) downsides: do to the heat intenasy the caster will get 2nd degree burns across manny parts of there body, and will loose the fire element abilties for 1 week. fire element + 5 heat I +5 heat II +5 heat III +10 heat Iv +15 heat V +20 Water Element Combat Magick Water I Water Element(the ability to create mist, and manuplate water around you or make water out of thin air.) +mist I(able to create Mist in the air) Combat Magick Water II +mist II(turning Mist into water and able to Manuplate nearby water to some extent, think basic water bolt) Combat Magick Water III +mist III(Lvl 3 much higher control of nearby waters (not present in a person) as well as solidifying and manipulating water IE Pulling water off of you completly after a bath) Combat Magick Water IV +1 Magick-Defence +mist IV(Lvl 4 Allows amazing levels of control of water even pulling it from the air and moving it in any way you see fit from sloidifying it to slow an incoming projectile to using it like a bullet launching it forward with blazing speed, such water at these speeds can cut through most any thing if propeled and controled in a very blade like manner) Combat Magick Water V (limit break) +mist V(Lvl 5 Allows control of Liqueds within 20 meters of a person completly. even calling the blood from an oponent of controling their body through manipulating their blood, a spell of this caliber can even suck the blood straight out of some one else) Downside:such a high amount of calling to liqued can also suck a large quanitity of your own blood from you leaving you weakened drastically and unable to use water element magics for 1 week water element + 5 Mist I +5 Mist II +5 Mist III +10 Mist Iv +15 Mist V +20 Chikyuu Element Combat Magick Chikyuu I +chikyuu Element(learning how to:control Chikyuu (Also known as Earth R/L) +nature I(Lvl 1 Allows small control over Chikyuu itself such as dirt and rocks) Combat Magick Chikyuu II +nature II( control and understanding of Chikyuu and a deeper connection to all forms of it allowing a better manipulation of Dirt rocks and chikyuu under foot.) Combat Magick Chikyuu III +nature III( allows elaborate control of chikyuu from opening small holes in the ground to causing defesive barriers to shoot out of the chikyuu) Combat Magick Chikyuu IV +1 Magick Offence +nature IV(Lvl 4 allows at this level the calling of chikyuu in all its forms as well as near complete control of all ground and nature around you in a 20 meter radius) Combat Magick Chikyuu V +nature V(Lvl 5 Limit break, Allows control of the ground itself. most known creation will give way to this ability allowing the ground itself to swallow some one whole in to it, the trees and forrests to come to your defence, some times even stray wildlife may come to your defence in use of this spell. this level and ability could allow a target to be encased near instantly in chikyuu if their is ground under their feet. it has even been said one who limit breaks earth may call down a comet from the heavens (must be under 10 meters of damage upon landing IE small comet)) downside:downside, your body will wrack with tremmors much like an internal earthquake going through your body after use of this spell it is quite commen to have minor fractures or some times even breaks in bones after use. use also makes use of Chikyuu spells impossible for 1 week Nature I +5 Nature II +5 Nature III +10 Nature IV +15 Nature V +20 'Air Element' Combat Magick Air I +Air Element(this you will learn how to move alter air pressure threw magick,controling the air pressure around something or a person or causeing a constrated wind gusts. air flows and the alike +wind I(basic lvl of Air lets you midly alter the airflow around an object and your self, you could use this to speed something up that you throw, but not overly so, slow your fall even speed your movement slightly.) Combat Magick Air II +wind II (Moderate lvl of Air lets you alter the air flow much more freely around an object, this could amount a hard gust of wind, allowing the speed up of thrown objects (around 20-40 MPH) also allows slowing down of falling from high surfaces (2 story building) and allows you to speed your movements up more by creating a wind barrier around yourself) Combat Magick Air III +wind III ( High lvl of Air ability lets you alter air flow near freely but at a reduced speed from higher levels, maximum gustsrange from 40-60 MPH. at this level flight is now possible. though can be quite slow compared to a creature that naturally has wings. at this level one can jump from a 5 story building and land with out injury should they cast a wind spell before landing, as well all movement speeds are moderatly enhanced allowing a person to move as if they had trained really fast. Combat Magick Air IV +1 Magick Offence +wind IV (Advanced lvl of Air control, allows pin point use of strong gusts, at this level a person can even alter the trajectory of a bullet if their reaction time is good enough. this level allows advanced levels of speed enhancement. from making even a simple ball point pen able to go through flesh. to making oneself able to fly as fast as a being that naturally has wings. jumping from of the top of a sky scraper and landing with out injury on a cushion of air is possible at this rank., this rank also allows the user to use wind barriers to stop incoming objects making what would appear to be solid walls of wind Combat Magick Air V +wind V Limit break ( Extreme Lvl of Air control. at this level one can launch themself up to a speed of a bullet with wind alone. small tornados can be formed on the spot. flight while in limit break state is as natural as if you were born in the air itself. every movement and motion seemless with out issue. this level can even force air pressure to slow down an oponent to large levels. or even drawing the air from your oponents lungs. Downside: such high air pressure can even rack your own body. simply by using this ability air will constantly assault at your own body making breathing difficult. such air control can even draw the air from your very blood cells. such an attack will leave the user unable to use air magic for 1 week Air I +5 Air II +5 Air III+ 10 Air IV +15 Air V +20 'Lightning Element' Combat Magick Lightning I +Lightning I (Allows you start to learn how to work the Lightning Element) +Electric I ( allows basic use of electro static charges from your own body. able to give small shocks to others. or maybe even enough to power a small (VERY SMALL) Device) Combat Magick Lightning II +Electric II ( Allows better use of electric charges, from your own body or from outer sources. such as batterys, can be used to shock others. allows the sustaining and even powering of medium sized devices. (such as recharging of a laser pistol.) Combat Magick Lightning III +Electric III ( Allows extensive use of electric charges even some basic forms of Electricity coating your body in a shield. you at this level have gotten used to electric charges so much that having basic electrical charges around your body wont harm you Combat Magick Lightning IV +Electric IV (Allows excessive use of electrical charges and moderate electrical currents. at this level the currents can be used even like whips or wraped around weapons. even used as lightning bolts. though less powerful then the actuall thing. can even recharge laser rifles at this level. and use an electric jolt to restart the heart of a person whos heart has stoped. Combat Magick Lightning V +Electric V (allows extreme use of electrical charges and actuall lightning called down from the heavens themself striking and injuring all i the bolts path till it is grounded, as well as allowing even large power generators to be charged easilly from this level. ) Downside: such extesive use of lightnig will harm its user most commenly stoping their heart for a few moments after use and leaving scorch marks along their body. leaving them unable to use lightnig element for 1 week Electric I +5 Electric II +5 Electric III +10 Electric IV +15 Electric V +20